1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel, and more particularly to a double-bearing type fishing reel having a clutch mechanism for temporarily breaking force transmission between a handle and a spool thus rendering the spool freely rotatable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical conventional fishing reel of the above-described type is known from Japanese laid-open utility model gazette No. 60-36077. This construction includes a clutch mechanism pivotably operated on the same axis as a spool shaft. For operating this clutch mechanism, pivot type two elements are disposed between a control member for actuating the clutch mechanism for force transmission intermission and a controlled portion of the clutch mechanism such that control forces associated with pivotal motions respectively of the two elements actuate the clutch mechanism.
According to the above convention where the clutch mechanism is actuated through the pivot type elements, it is relatively easy to freely set the operational stroke of the clutch control member at a desired range. On the other hand, the construction requires pivotal ranges of the pivot type elements, thus making it difficult to form the entire reel compact. In this respect, the convention has room for improvement.
The primary object of the present invention is to overcome the above drawback of the convention by providing an improved fishing reel which can be formed compact while the desired setting of the operational stroke of the clutch control member remains easy.